


Miscellany

by Last_Haven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cross dressing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles, short stories, and requests I've done of various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Netflix and Pining (America/Molossia)

            “So, how’s that League of Micronations thing going?”

            Molossia jerks to attention as America plops down on the other side of the couch, immediately sprawling across the cushions. It won’t be long before America grows bored of the position and kicks his legs up onto the coffee table or rests his feet against Molossia’s hip. It’s a nice comfortable place at the moment though, easing into a relaxing night like one would a warm bath.

            Molossia blushes when America raises an eyebrow at him; he’d been quiet too long so now he flusters as he tries to find his voice to answer. “Well, it’s alright. I mean, they keep holding their meetings in Europe or Australia’s house.” He refrains from the habit he’s picked up of calling his fellow micronations fools and idiots; around America it isn’t necessary and that’s a blessing all its own.

            “Let me guess—you haven’t attended most of them, huh?”

            Well, when it’s said like that, it makes him sound lazy and petty. Blushing now from shame and embarrassment, he looks to the side. Before he could defend himself, America’s pokes his arm.

            “You know, since I usually invite their older siblings to my birthday, we could send them invitations to come early and you could have a meeting then. We can tell my boss it’s a “diplomatic gesture” or something and he’d be cool with it. He’s always wanting to strengthen diplomatic ties anyway.” He gives Molossia one of his widest smiles. “I’d like to see them squirm their way out of that one.”

            He laughs on reflex, but gazes down at his fidgeting hands while his ears burn. “You don’t have to do that for me, sir.”

            Now it’s America’s turn to laugh. “No, I don’t, just like you don’t have to keep calling me sir,” he grins. Molossia became intensely aware as America shifts in the seat, one arm reaching out to grasp Molossia’s head and tug him over; his face burns as he felt the warmth of America’s lips pressing against his temple. “It’s just something you do.”

            Even though America’s hand slips away after ruffling his hair, Molossia can still only focus on how his cheeks are burning and how the skin America’s lips touched keeps tingling.

            “But,” America begins, distracting Molossia enough for him to manage a glance upward. America is grinning. “If you want to pay me back, you could invite Conch to your club.”

            Molossia fails to fight back a grimace. “Anyone but him.”

            America can’t seem to stop grinning. “What? C’mon Conch is a great guy.”

            To be fair, the Conch Republic isn’t a _bad_ person; he could be a pretty chipper and funny guy when he wants. On the other hand, his fellow micronation could also be accurately described as mischievous for a reason. “He tricked me into dressing in drag and then took pictures.”

            America snorts and tries to smother the rest of his laughter. “Well, to be fair, he manages to get everyone to do that at least once. You should see the picture he got of Germany.”

            Mental images scarring him, Molossia crinkles his nose and America surrenders to laughter. It’s warm and light, not mocking at all and Molossia revels in it. He wants to capture this moment in a bottle, to snap it up like a photo, to squirrel it away so that there will always be this happy moment of just him being completely unguarded and America nearly glowing with cheer.

            America shifts finally, bracing his feet against Molossia’s hip as he reaches for the remote. “Let’s get this thing started, huh?”

            Molossia smiles, lets his hand rest against America’s ankle, and settles in to enjoy.


	2. Dress Up (America/England)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a follower to write a drabble based on a fanart they had found of England in a school girl's uniform. I've since lost the links to the original art and artist, nor do I entirely remember what it looked like. Anyway: Human School AU, plus cross dressing

            Alfred might be the one who joined Drama at the beginning of the year, but tonight it’s Arthur putting on a show. Alfred doesn’t know where Arthur got the girl’s uniform, he’s not entirely sure he wants to know _how_ , but damn if Arthur didn’t know what he was doing when he picked it out. Soft, fawn colored sweater vest, pale pleated skirt—Alfred forgot whatever color it was and focused instead on how it bunched beneath his fingers as he grasped Arthur’s ass and pulled him closer—with a plain white button up, and the cutest fucking neck bow he’d ever seen on a uniform. Of course, that could be the racing hormones jumping in his veins, knotting his thoughts into messy little balls of desire and need.

            Arthur’s demure little act—turning his face away, fingers only ghosting down Alfred’s throat and chest—is setting fire to Alfred’s skin, but it’s far from complete. Arthur’s clothes are still—mostly—in order, but he’s already got Alfred’s shirt half torn open and shrugged off. The striped panties might be hanging on by Arthur’s stocking clad foot, but it’s the only concession either have made to get Arthur out of his costume.

            Arthur hooks his fingers into the taunt black cord of Alfred’s necklace and tugs him closer. Alfred’s lips slide from Arthur’s cheek to the corner of his panting smirk. “You appreciate your surprise?”

Grinning, the bespectacled boy closes his eyes and hums thoughtfully before squeezing Arthur’s ass hard enough to earn a pleased gasp.


End file.
